


Like I'm Empty

by alicept29



Category: NCIS
Genre: Domestic, Domesticity, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicept29/pseuds/alicept29
Summary: ‘I feel like I’m empty.’‘I know how it feels. It sucks.’





	Like I'm Empty

‘I feel like I’m empty.’  
‘I know how it feels. It sucks.’  
‘Yes, it does.’  
Nick looked at her, his arm was leaned on the back of the couch, his body was partially turned towards her.  
‘It’s part of the job, but you don’t have to handle it alone. I’m with you.’  
She softly smiled and got closer to him.  
‘Thanks.’  
‘You’re my partner, my girlfriend. I know you had a rough day.’  
She leaned her head on his shoulder, seeking for comfort, and she closed her eyes, as if she wanted to hide herself from the world.  
Nick could lean his arm on her back, comfort her, maybe kiss her. But indeed he grabbed his phone and let a playlist start.  
Ellie raised her head, silently asking through her eyes what he was doing. He smiled in reply and made her stand up. Therefore he started to dance, holding her hand.  
Ellie didn’t almost move at the beginning, but then her feet did a few steps, the rhythm was travelling into her body.  
A minute after, she was actually dancing, her hair modeling little waves. Nick was holding her hips, while her body was led by the music. The most important thing, she was smiling, almost laughing.  
They went on for a while, then Nick stopped the music.  
Ellie was leaned on him, her arms were on his shoulders, and her hands joint behind his neck.  
‘Thanks, Nick’ she whispered, her head was still buried onto his chest.  
‘You’re welcome’ he replied, and he sweetly placed a kiss on her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda inspired by Harry Potter


End file.
